super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aku
On-Screen Appearance Are you sure? Scaramouche appears as a head with tentacles. Aku rises in the Background and beams Scara a new body. Aku then shrinks to an appropriate size and one of the two jumps to the battle Special Attacks (Aku) Neutral B - Eye Beams Aku will grow big a little bit over the opponent and shoot a 5 second laser beam. Now I know what you're thinking, "Is this like ROB's Neutral B?" Yes and No. Unlike Rob's B, Aku doesn't have to wait to let it charge and also, Aku shoots downward. So Aku must be close to the opponent to shoot right on the opponent Side B - Tearing Open A Portal Aku will tear open a portal. It will stay on the stage for 12 seconds. Aku can fling an opponent into it, But he/she will drop down from the sky after going through. There's a chance Aku can K.O. someone with the portal. You can also throw away items with it too. Up B - Winged Transformation Aku basically turns into any winged creature and flies upwards. The bigger the creature, The slower he'll fly. Down B - Most coolest henchman Aku switches to Scaramouche Special Attacks (Scaramouche) Neutral B - Magic Flute Scaramouche will play his flute. This will make an opponent or item around him levitate. Use the joystick to toss the opponent or item wherever you want. Scaramouche stops playing the flute after the toss. Side B - Tuning Sword Scaramouche will bang a tuning sword. If you touch an opponent with it, It will explode. The explosion doesn't affect Scaramouche. Up B - Musical Magic that is Scaramouche, Babe Scaramouche will do his scatting and will float on a huge rock. This recovery lasts for 5 seconds. Down B - Master Aku, Babe! Scaramouche switches to Aku Final Smash (Both) - UNSPEAKABLY EVIL Music Solo Aku will turn into a giant tentacle monster version of himself and terrorize the background, stunning opponents. While his henchman, Scaramouche, will play on his flute and shoot rocks at the opponents. This'll last for 15 seconds. KOSFX (Aku) KOSFX1: FOOL! KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! KOSFX (Scaramouche) KOSFX1: Ow! KOSFX2: Doope-Doop-Ow! Star KOSFX: That's all folks... Screen KOSFX: What... Taunts (Aku) Up: You Fool! Sd: I'm AKU! Shapeshifting Master of Darkness! Dn: EXTRA THICC Taunts (Scaramouche) Up: Ooh. Nice choreography, Babe. You haven't lost a step... Sd: Let's Dance! Dn: (Scats like the Scatman) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Both Dance) Victory 2: (When you mostly use Aku) Now the fool will bow to the master that is AKU! Victory 3: (When you mostly use Scaramouche) You may have destroyed my magic flute, But you can't destroy the musical magic that is ME, babe!... Lose/Clap: (Aku is cut up and Scaramouche's head) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks (Aku) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Magic *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (Scaramouche) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with Both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Jack's eyes from the intro Victory Music Samurai Jack theme Kirby Hat Aku's horns, beard and fire eyes/Scaramouche's hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food EXTRA THICC Pizza Pawlette Swaps *Default *Lucky Day (Red colors) ® *Aku Asgore and Scaramouche Mettaton *Aku Flying Dutchman and Scaramouche Plankton (G) *Trump Aku and Ajit Scaramouche *Storm King Aku and Tempest Shadow Scaramouche *??? *??? Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Samurai Jack Category:YouTube Poops Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Back from the Dead Category:Japan Category:Video Movesets